1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to indicator clocks, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved child clock apparatus wherein the same provides visual indication of an associated time digit of an associated clock to present indication of an impending time for observation by children and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various indicator clock mechanisms have been utilized in the prior art. The prior art utilizes various mechanisms to provide indication of time in a conventional manner. In instruction of children of an impending time, it is frequently necessary to constantly repeat an associated time in response to a child's inquiry. The instant invention attempts to overcome disadvantages of the prior art by providing a conventional clockwork arrangement utilizing an indicator mechanism responsive to an individual totally independent of the clock mechanism to provide visual indication of an impending time. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 315,322 to Nelson setting forth the use of a conventional clockwork timepiece, with ornately configured time indicator hands.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,054,559 to Dom sets forth a watch case in association with a conventional watch, wherein a date is visually provided within windows mounted within the watch face.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,287,583 to Strachan, et al., sets forth a control panel for use with a cooking apparatus utilizing various time and date control dials.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,160,110 to Mays sets forth an elapsed time indicator utilizing conventional indicator hands associated with the organization.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,241,308 to Forney utilizes a flight watch adapter utilizing a housing mounted overlying a conventional watch to permit utilization of the watch to indicate various time sequences in association with flight time associated with air craft control and travel.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved child clock apparatus wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in permitting visual indication to a child of limited understanding of time and as such, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.